Timothy LaHaye
Timothy F. LaHaye (b. April 27, 1926 in Detroit), (d. July 25, 2016) was an American evangelical Christian minister, author, and speaker. He was best-known for the Left Behind series of Christian fiction, which he co-wrote with Jerry B. Jenkins. He wrote over 50 books, both fiction and non-fiction. ''Time'' magazine named LaHaye one of the 25 most influential evangelicals in America and in the summer of 2001 the Evangelical Studies Bulletin named him the most influential Christian leader of the preceding quarter century. Bibliography Fiction The End The End Series # 2010, Edge of Apocalypse # 2011, Thunder of Heaven # 2012, Brink of Chaos # 2014, Mark of Evil Left Behind Left Behind Series # Oct. 1995, Left Behind: A Novel of the Earth's Last Days (ISBN 0-8423-2912-9) # Oct. 1996, Tribulation Force: The Continuing Drama of Those Left Behind (ISBN 0-8423-2921-8) # Oct. 1997, Nicolae: The Rise of Antichrist (ISBN 0-8423-2924-2) # Aug. 1998, Soul Harvest: The World Takes Sides (ISBN 0-8423-2925-0) # Feb. 1999, Apollyon: The Destroyer Is Unleashed (ISBN 0-8423-2926-9) # Aug. 1999, Assassins: Assignment: Jerusalem, Target: Antichrist (ISBN 0-8423-2927-7) # May. 2000, The Indwelling: The Beast Takes Possession (ISBN 0-8423-2929-3) # Nov. 2000, The Mark: The Beast Rules the World (ISBN 0-8423-3228-6) # Oct. 2001, Desecration: Antichrist Takes the Throne (ISBN 0-8423-3229-4) # Jul. 2002, The Remnant: On the Brink of Armageddon (ISBN 0-8423-3230-8) # Apr. 2003, Armageddon: The Cosmic Battle of the Ages (ISBN 0-8423-3236-7) # Mar. 2004, Glorious Appearing: The End of Days (ISBN 0-8423-3237-5) # Apr. 2007, Kingdom Come: The Final Victory (ISBN 0-8423-6061-1) Left Behind Prequels # March 2005, The Rising: Before They Were Left Behind (ISBN 0-8423-6056-5) # November 2005, The Regime: Before They Were Left Behind (ISBN 1-4143-0576-1) # June 6 2006, The Rapture (ISBN 1-4143-0580-X) Babylon Rising Babylon Rising series: # October 2003, Babylon Rising (ISBN 0-553-80322-0) # August 2004, The Secret on Ararat (ISBN 0-553-80323-9) # September 2005, The Europa Conspiracy (ISBN 0-553-80324-7) # August 29, 2006, The Edge of Darkness (ISBN 0-553-80325-5) The Jesus Chronicles The Jesus Chronicles series: # November 21, 2006, John's Story: The Last Eyewitness (ISBN 0-399-15389-6) # 2007, Mark's Story: The Gospel According to Peter # 2009, Luke's Story: By Faith Alone # 2010, Matthew's Story: From Sinner To Saint Other * The Beginning of the End (ISBN 8423-0106-2 Paper; Tyndale House Publishers; Wheaton, IL; 1972) * How to Study the Bible for Yourself (Harvest House, 1976) * Revelation: Illustrated and Made Plain revised (Zondervan, 1975 (first printing 1973)) * No Fear of the Storm (Zondervan, 1977) Re-released as Rapture Under Attack (Multnomah 1998) * The Power of the Cross (ISBN 1-57673-212-6, Multnomah 1998) * The Merciful God of Prophecy (First Warner Books 2002) Non-fiction * The Battle for the Mind (Fleming H. Revell, 1980 * The Act of Marriage: The Beauty of Sexual Love 1976; revised 1998 * Spirit-Controlled Temperament revised (Tyndale House Publishers 1993) * Mind Siege: The Battle for Truth in the New Millenium, co-written with David A. Noebel (Word Publishing, 2000) He has also produced many self-help titles, some co-written with his wife, on topics such as sexuality, marriage, self-control, etc. His bibliography in this area far overshadows the Left Behind series in number. External links *Official website *Left Behind Series Category:2016 deaths LaHaye, Timothy LaHaye Timothy LaHaye, Timothy